Splash of Crazy
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Sequel to New Years' Eve. Nick and Finn go out of state for a conference and Finn learns parts of Nick's past all while dealing with what had happened on New Year's Eve. Can they have any type of relationship or will their baggage and skeletons from their past get in the way. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Splash of Crazy  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI

Please Review! Sequel to New Years' Eve.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since New Years' and while Finn and Nick hadn't really talked about all that had happened, they didn't act a whole lot different around each other. Nick thought they were good, and he was beginning to enjoy spending time with Finn. He would agree that everything had changed… just not too much. Anytime Finn saw Nick she would get nervous thinking about that night, and it took everything in being not to show Nick. All she could think was that Nick had seen and touched her body in the most intimate way.

It didn't help that Greg and Morgan were happily yet secretly together. They were so young and happy to be with each other, they were perfect for each other. Nick was happy for his friend for finally making the leap with the girl that was head over heels for him.

Today, however, was an exciting day. They were going to be drawing straws to see who would be going to the annual Skills Convention in LA, where Police and CSIs share new skills and techniques, and learn some new advances in the criminal justice system.

Finn was returning from a scene as it was the end of shift. She had actively avoiding Nick all day, she had too much on her brain and she didn't know if she could act like nothing had happened around him. When she walked into the bullpen she saw Nick arguing with Nurse Lauren. That was another thing that made all of this harder, Finn did not know the status of their relationship. Nick said he was done with Lauren but she had been around a lot lately. As Finn took the corner to go to the locker room she heard Nick tell Lauren to leave in a not so friendly tone.

Finn put her vest in the locker as she ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't wait for her shift to be over and go home and sleep. She did not really care whether or not if she got to go to the convention. She saw Nick lean against the locker next to hers bringing her from her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked looking at her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Finn said smiling a little.

"You sure? You've been acting… different today." Nick said choosing his words carefully.

"Finn, Robbins called. Your autopsy is ready." Russell said peeking his head in for a brief moment before his phone rang again. Finn gently pushed past Nick, but Nick followed.

"Is it about… you know?" Nick whispered looking while trying to keep up with Finn's brisk pace.

"Kinda…" she whispered.

"Wha…" Nick said but Finn interrupted.

"I've needed to talk to you." Finn said running her fingers through her hair again nervously. Nick just smiles at her waiting for her to continue on. Finn was surprised how welcoming Nick was to the conversation.

"What's up?" Nick said stopping but the lab was busy today so trying to find some privacy would be impossible. Finn grabbed his arm and they continued down the hallway.

"Do you remember if we… use a condom or anything that night?" Finn asked embarrassed and she felt her cheeks get red.

"I don't know," Nick says chuckling a little but saw the seriousness in Finn's eyes. "I mean… I don't think so… why?!" Nick asked in a panicked whisper. Finn didn't answer and instead just walked inside the crowded elevator. "Finn?"

"I'm late…" Finn mouthed to Nick as the elevator door was shutting. Nick's face fell as he put his boot in elevator door preventing it from closing, he opened the doors back up. His face red and his neck veins bulging, as he fought his growing anxiety.

"Everyone out of the elevator." Nick said his voice cold but strong. Hodges, Henry, and Super Dave all looked at Nick as if he was joking but then they saw the harsh seriousness in his eyes. Hodges looked as if he was going to say something but Henry and Super Dave pushed him out. Nick quickly filled there void hitting the button for the morgue.

"Nick?" Finn asked nervous from his drastic change in character.

"You can't just say that to me and not expect me to react?!" Nick said slowly getting his bearing. "Doc Robbins has some pregnancy tests down at the morgue. Let's just figure this out." Nick said taking a deep breath.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Finn explained but she heard Nick take a deep breath as he moved his hand to dismiss her.

"I'm not mad. Just caught off guard a little. It'll be alright." Nick hoped. Finn watched as Nick went into the morgue. He talked with Doc Robbins only briefly before coming back with the stick hidden discreetly in his sleeve. There was no words exchange as Nick's hands shook as he handed her the stick.

Nick anxiously awaits outside pacing back and forth. He nervously checks his watch every few seconds as it felt like minutes and hours were flying by but time truly did deceive him. Nick would nervously run his fingers through his hair and then smooth it over. He had a gazillion scenarios running through his head each of them making him more nervous than the last one. Nick could barely contain his anxiety when Finn opened the door and before she could say anything Nick eagerly walked towards her.

"What does it say?" Nick said nervous.

"It's negative." Finn said smiling relieved. Nick felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, Nick released a nervous chuckle as he smiled.

"It's negative?" Nick asked not totally convinced Finn showed him the stick and Nick saw that it was negative and couldn't help but pull Finn into a hug. As much as Finn wanted to fight the hug she couldn't and accepted Nick's embrace. She couldn't help but smell his cologne and it instantly remained her of that night. This hug last longer than it should have but it didn't matter they both needed it.

"Nick?" Greg said from down the hallway. The duo quickly and awkwardly broke their hug as Finn threw away the pregnancy stick before Greg could see it.

"What's up, Greg?" Nick asked nonchalantly.

"We are about to draw straws for the convention. You alright?" Greg asked Nick in a questioning tone. Nick just smiled and helped whisk Greg away.

"I'm fine." Nick said smiling.

"Hodges and Henry said…" Greg said but Nick interrupted him.

"Forget about them. I'm fine." Nick said with a smile.

"Okay. Finn, you coming?" Greg asked and Finn nodded.

When the trio got to the break room the rest of the team was floating in as well so Nick and Finn's absence went unnoticed. DB was late, which wasn't surprising. He was notorious for losing track of time not so much being late but he often looked confused as he wandered around the lab.

"I can't believe you guys draw straws to decide who gets to go on conventions and trainings." Morgan said teasing Greg, Nick, and Sara but they remained stoic.

"It's the civilized way, too." Nick said in a super southern accent sounding silly. Everyone got a small chuckle out of as they continued to wait for DB. DB came in with the coffee straws in hand. DB handed one to Nick so he could cut it with his knife.

"Is everyone ready?" DB asked as he mixed the straws in his hands. Everyone nodded.

"Morgan, you go." Nick said as everyone did the drum roll. Morgan smiled as she pulled a long straw out and was immediately displeased.

"Dang!" Morgan said throwing the straw aside. Nick jumped in line and pulled one out and it was a short straw. "No way." Morgan said shaking her head as Nick sat back down.

"Nick is strangely lucky at these." Greg said but it true. Anytime they did something like this Nick often won. Greg and Sara both struck out as it came down to Finn and DB.

"Your turn, Finn." Sara said smiling. If Finn pulled the long straw Nick would be going to LA with DB, if she got the short straw, he'd be going with Finn. Once Finn pulled one DB pulled the other one away. DB showed that he had a long straw,

"I'm going to call Ecklie so he can order your tickets. Go get ready." DB said grabbing his files leaving again.

* * *

With everything that has happened do you think its a good idea for this duo to go anywhere alone together? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Splash of Crazy  
Disclaimer: Don't Own CSI.  
Please Review!

Thank you for such a great response after my first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, too. Please Review and enjoy!

* * *

Finn's head was spinning as she was digging through her locker. She could not remember what she was looking for but thought it was best to stay busy, and that she would just know it when she saw it. She was so deep in her thoughts that she was oblivious to the fact that Nick came into the locker room. Nick could see Finn and see the panic with her.

"Finn?" Nick said startling her.

"Jesus, Nick! You scared me!" Finn said jumping back.

"I'm sorry." Nick said smiling a little. She just waved him as she calmed down. "Are you alright?" Nick asked leaning against the nearby locker.

"I'm alright. You didn't scare me that bad." She chuckled turning to look back in her locker.

"No, no… I mean…" Nick said making a face trying to chose his words carefully. "If you feel uncomfortable going to the conference together with me… I can give my ticket to Morgan or Sara or something. I won't go." Nick said looking down before looking at Finn as she finally stopped digging in her locker.

"That's sweet. I'll be alright." Finn said shutting her locker. "It'll be fun. I'm sorry I've been acting so weird, it's just been a stressful day." Nick smiled.

"I can pick you up in the morning. Is that alright?" Nick said, and Finn nodded.

"Okay." Finn said smiling. The pair awkwardly stare at each other unsure what to say or do but Finn was trying to make the situation less weird. "I'm alright, Nick. I promise. It was just one night…" Finn said touching Nick's arm, but he interrupted her.

"One night that almost turned into a lifetime," Nick awkwardly. "I'm sorry… I'll see you later." Nick said awkwardly as he left.

Greg came into the break room originally to get a cup of coffee and finish his reports but as he turned the corner he saw his friend stuck in deep thought. Greg knew from prior experiences that if Nick was in deep thought it was worth a worry.

"You alright?" Greg asked Nick as he blankly stared at the TV.

"What?" Nick asked finally coming back to reality.

"Is everything okay?" Greg asked sitting down near Nick.

"Finn thought she was pregnant." Nick said nonchalantly still blankly staring at the TV. As shocked as Greg was he knew that the shock had yet to really hit Nick.

"Is she?" Greg asked nervous.

"No, no… but it scared me." Nick chuckled.

"Does she still want to go to LA?" Greg asked still anxious from Nick's news.

"Yeah, she says she does." Nick said shrugging his shoulders still somewhat emotionless.

"And you?" Greg asked and Nick leaned forward rubbing his face before looking at Greg but finally showing some emotion.

"I… I don't know what it is but it's almost like I want to go more now, knowing that she's going. I don't know… it's weird." Nick said confused and grimacing.

"Nick, don't trick you. You're on the rebound still." Greg said trying to talk some sense into Nick's hard head. Greg has seen Nick go through this cycle several times and was trying to save his friend from any unnecessary grief.

"I know, I know. It just doesn't feel like that, but you're probably right." Nick said brushing it off. Greg opened his mouth to ask more questions but Nick beat him to the punch. "What about you and Morgan?" Nick whispered.

"It's awesome." Greg said smiling ear to ear. "We are actually going to dinner/breakfast after shift…"

"Oooh! The Sheriff's daughter?" Nick teased loudly causing Greg's face to get red.

"What are you doing?! Shut up!" Greg said pushing Nick as he laughed. Nick swung out of the chair getting to his feet.

"Alright, Greggo. I need to go home, go to sleep, and get ready." Nick said as the men shook hands.

"Drop off Sam before you go to the airport," Greg said but held Nick to keep his attention. "A week in LA is going to be good for you. Just don't get in trouble." Greg warned in a playful manner.

"There are no promises. I heard there was an open bar for orientation, and the county is picking up our tab." Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't make us come bail you out." Greg said.

"I don't plan on having that much fun." Nick said leaving.

A few hours later… Nick stepped out his shower trying to pack and get ready all at the same time. He had a million thoughts running through his head. The only promise with the conference was that you had to be dressed business causal so no jeans. Nick didn't have the biggest selection of clothes to bring with, so pickin's were slim, he thought.

Nick settled for an old Carhartt shirt and a pair of jeans with his work boots, and his tethered LVPD hat. Nick stuffed his suitcase and put his essentials in a backpack that would serve as his carryon. Nick Stokes is a simple man. It may be because of how he was raised or the events that has happened to him throughout his life or it was just the way his brain worked.

Nick dropped off Sam at Greg's and headed for Finn's. Memories from the infamous New Year's flooded his already drowning mind. Nick sent Finn a quick text to let her he was here. Nick was cleaning up Sam's drooly mess. Nick wiped up the dashboard and door.

"Boys and their toys." He heard Finn say from behind him. Nick turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm just trying to clean it up. Sam left you a real mess." Nick chuckled throwing away the wipe, and he took her bags loading them in his truck.

The ride to the airport was just as awkward as every other conversation that Nick and Finn had today. There were a few spurts of excitement with some road rage, and more so with Finn. Nick seemed very laidback with being cut off besides for an extra huff and puff.

"So, what's up with you and Nurse Lauren?" Finn said while playing with the radio.

"Nothing." Nick said shrugging.

"Why was she at the lab today?" Finn asked and Nick smiled.

"To fight with me. I don't know, she doesn't make any sense. She breaks up with me, and… she's crazy. Gotta love the crazy ones." Nick chuckled as he took the turn into the airport parking lot.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think will happen with them in LA?


	3. Chapter 3

Splash of Crazy  
Disclaimer: Don't Own CSI.  
Please Review!

Finn pulled out a book as Nick put their carry-ons in the compartment above. Finn had been trying to read this book for a while but never had the free time and thought now was a good time as any time as any. Nick adjusted his hat as he sat down next to her. Nick peeked over her shoulder too look at her book.

"Whatcha reading?" Nick asked as he fixed his hat.

"I'm not sure. Morgan read it last week and told me it was a great book. I thought I'd give it a try." Finn said shrugging her shoulders. Nick nodded.

"Nice. I'm going to take a nap. Let me know how your book is." Nick said with a yawn. Nick adjusted his hat to cover his eyes. He adjusted his body so that he could rest comfortably. He couldn't help but hear her chuckle. He lifted his hat to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"Give you a mouth full of chew and a cowboy hat, and you'd look like a stereotypical redneck." Finn chuckled.

"Stuff is disgusting. It's called a Stetson." Nick corrected as he adjusted himself. Finn couldn't help but chuckle a little as she tried to read her book.

"G'night." Finn chuckled.

Finn scanned the passengers nearby every few minutes. She couldn't help but feel anxiety, as her brain ignored the book and drowned in its own thoughts. She knew that Nick was the cause of it. He was the first man that Finn had been with since the disaster of the Girls Night Out. She was embarrassed and still recovering.

"You're going to get us put on the no fly list if you can looking around like." Nick chuckled without looking up. "You alright?" Nick asked lifting his head.

"Yeah, sorry." Finn said nervously.

"No need to be sorry." Nick said smiling.

Finn tried to pay attention to her book but it was failing to live up to all the hype that Morgan had gave it. Frankly, Finn thought that the book was quite terrible and seeing Nick sound asleep next to her made her envious. She tried to give this book a chance but her eye lids quickly grew heavy.

"Finn…" she heard Nick say as she struggled to open her eyes. "Finn…" she hears again and she quickly realizes that she is nestled against Nick's arm. She immediately sprang up and pulled away.

"Sorry. Are we here?" Finn asked in a sleepy startle.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Nick said smiling as he slowly stood up to stretch and get there carry-ons. Finn looked confused as she tried to wake up, knowing full well that she used Nick as a pillow and probably drooled on him. "The airport looks crowded, getting a cab is going to be hard." Nick said smiling as he handed her, her carryon.

Nick was right about the airport. It was very busy and crazy because of the convention. Not only was getting a cab hard but getting their luggage was also just as hard. LA was just as monstrous as Vegas at times and this was one of those times. However after they finally made it to the hotel, Finn was awestruck while Nick was suspicious.

"Here's your suite." The bell hop said trying to hand Nick the card but Nick didn't take it. Finn, however, happily took it and went in the room.

"This place is awesome. It's so big. The department is really paying for this. In Seattle we always got stuck in a small rink-a-dink room." Finn said exploring as Nick just put his bags down.

"The conference does this when they want one of us to speak at it." Nick said reading through the itinerary. When something caught his eye. "There's a bar downstairs." Nick said standing putting the itinerary down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as she moved her stuff to the one room, knowing that Nick's room would be nearby.

"Let's go for a drink." Nick invited. Finn gave him an apprehensive look.

"Ah…" Finn said.

"I don't mean… I… I am at a loss for words." Nick said blushing. "What could go wrong?" he said still red.

"I could think of a few." Finn said.

"We won't drink tequila," they both get a laugh out of that. "I don't plan on drinking like I did that night. Just something to help me relax. You got me nervous, Finlay?" Nick said quietly as he looked down at his boots. "Besides, the department is picking up the tab." Nick said as he went to the door. Finn followed.

They were really able to appreciate the beauty of the hotel. The awkward tension that they each bestowed on each other. This was only enhanced by the long walk to the bar. Finn followed Nick closely throughout the slightly crowded hotel lobby.

"Nicky!" they heard a man yell excited, the next thing Nick knew a man ran up and hugged him picking him up. Nick looked at Finn confused before the man put Nick down. Nick stared at the man before he remembered him.

"Buster?" Nick asked confused. His friend had certainly changed over the years.

"Yeah, man. How you been?" Buster asked his accent heavier than Nick's.

"I'm good, you?" Nick said the men chuckled as they shook hands. "You got fat." Nick teases as he pushes his friend. The men start to get rough with each other and Nick puts his friend in a headlock and ruffles his hair before pushing him away.

"Rocky is here." Buster said and Nick's face softened. As if on cue the older men joined the group.

"Nick? How's it been?" the older man, Rocky, asked.

"I'm good, sir." Nick said smiling nervously.

"You don't have to call me _sir _anymore. I left the 1-8 years ago. Only this dumb SOB is still with them." Rocky chuckled pointing to Buster.

"Hey now!" Buster exclaimed.

"Listen, we got to go. We will catch a whiskey later." The men said shaking hands one last time before leaving. Nick looked almost distant or drawn. Finn saw his face and demeanor totally change.

"Nick? Are you alright?" Finn asked and Nick immediately climbed back into his skin.

"Huh? I'm fine. You ready to get a drink?" Nick said.

"Who were they?"

"Just some old colleagues from Dallas." Nick said his attitude changing yet again.

"What's the 1-8?" Finn asked and Nick sighed.

"The unit, I was with." Nick answered just as vague as he did the first question, as he continued his way to the bar.

"Wha…" Finn started but Nick interrupted her, as he turned to face her quickly, startling Finn.

"I don't want to have this conversation and go down memory lane, okay?! I just want a drink." Nick said frustrated but he was bottling more of his anger then what he led on and Finn knew that. "It's been a long day, and I don't want to deal with this or that right now, okay?!" Nick said his hands shook and his neck veins out.

"I think I'm going…" Finn said and Nick looked apologetic briefly before leaving to the bar. "…back to our room." Finn says watching as Nick left.


	4. Chapter 4

Splash of Crazy  
Disclaimer: Don't Own CSI.  
Please Review!

* * *

Finn awoke slowly hearing someone pounding on their hotel room. She could hear some grumbling behind the loud knocking. Finn rolled over to look at the clock and sighed. The red numbers read 2:37. She covered her face not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth of her bed and blankets.

"Finn! I lost my room key." She heard Nick yell. She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back as she slid her slippers on and slowly walked to the door. The hallway light made her quickly close her eyes so they could adjust, Nick took this opportunity to grab Finn and pick her up. "Nick!" she yelled startled.

"Finn… I erm, I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier." Nick slurred as he walked inside still holding Finn. Finn could smell the various beers, alcohol, and his cologne. Finn smacked his back as she tried to squirm to get free.

"Nick, put me down." Finn said as she held herself up on his shoulders.

"No, not until you forgive me." Nick said trying to keep his balance as Finn tried to get free.

"Nick, come on we have to wake up in a few hours. You need to put me down."

"Forgive me?" Nick chuckled.

Finn grabbed the back of Nick's shirt at the same time that Nick had lost his balance and went tumbling down. Nick landed on back with his arms tangled in his shirt that was now surrounding his head. He could smell remnants of Finn's perfume and feel the weight of her on top of him. Nick freed his head from his shirt and realized he was only inches away from her face.

"I'm at your mercy, Finlay." Nick whispered his accent plenty thick with wide eyes. Finn had his hips straddled and had his arms pinned above his head.

As much as Finn wanted to yell at Nick for waking her up because he was being a dumb drunk, she also knew the truth behind his words. Nick was at her mercy. The whispering devil on her shoulder let her know that as well. Fooling around on the floor wasn't anything that they weren't use too. Finn knew that she could bring Nick to her bedroom and have her way with him and he wouldn't mind. Seeing Nick's shirtless body beneath her didn't help her thinking either.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get drunk." Finn said letting go of his arms sitting back, still on top of him. Nick just smiled at her.

"I didn't plan on it," Nick chuckled as he burped. "I met up with some ol' friends. I'm not even drunk." Nick chuckled smiling. Finn sighed and as she went to get up Nick quickly pulled her back to him.

"Nick…" Finn said again startled.

"I'm sorry for getting frustrated with you earlier, it was uncalled for." Nick said letting her go. Finn stood up and helped Nick get to his feet. A task that proved to be a little too difficult in Nick's drunken state.

"Nick…" Finn said as she just about pushed him on the sofa.

"Huh?" Nick said getting comfortable on the couch.

"What is the 1-8?" Finn asked she saw him smile again.

"A group of the baddest, meanest sons of bitches in all of Texas..." Nick slurred as he fell asleep.

Finn climbed back in her bed hoping to grab a few more hours of shut eye before her alarm went off. However the events that had just happened left her mind puzzled to say the least. There had been an unspoken sexual tension between Nick and Finn that had been witnessed by everyone. This had only been enhanced after New Years.

Finn's alarm went off at seven. Finn had never been much of a morning person and working grave didn't help any either. However when she woke up she heard the TV on and a little commotion where she had left Nick. Sure enough when she walked out she saw Nick sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal in gym clothes watching the news.

"How are you awake right now?" Finn asked as she went to the coffee pot. Nick just chuckled in response.

"Not a morning person, Finn?" Nick chuckled as he wiped his face.

"If I was as drunk as you were, I wouldn't be." Finn said sitting next to him.

"Working grave has taught me two things. I can function on the bare minimum hours of sleep and life is too short to spend any of it hung over. I'm going to go take a shower, the mixer is at eight." Nick said as he left to wash his dish and went to the shower. Finn followed suit and once she was ready she came back out she saw Nick ironing his shirt.

"Why haven't you settled down yet?" Finn asked as she went to the couch to put her shoes on. She saw Nick get a confused look on his face as he stiffened up a little.

"What about you?" he chuckled.

"I've tried, how about you?" Finn asked again.

"I don't know. The job makes it hard… but I guess, I've just been taking care of other people for so long that I won't let anyone take care of me." Nick said shrugging his shoulders as he put his shirt.

"What about the 1-8?" Finn asked and Nick's demeanor just as it did before.

"What about it?" Nick asked trying not to get frustrated.

"I'm just curious."

"It's not important. I already told you what it was." Nick said angry.

"I didn't mean too…" Finn started to apologize but Nick interrupted her.

"Forget it. Let's just go, so we aren't late." Nick said trying to stay calm.

The elevator ride to the banquet hall was just filled with awkward tension. Finn didn't want to speak because she could still tell that Nick was still frustrated. She couldn't think of a reason to why Nick would get so angry with her. Everything she knew about Nick was that he was a nice, funny, great guy, and now her mind was starting to change that she didn't know him as much as she thought. There were two sides to this man, and it was the side of Nick that she didn't know that she had been attracted too. That had her questioning lab rules as well as her own sanity.

Finn didn't listen to anything that the speaker had said, she had been lost in her own thoughts. She wanted to know why she couldn't stop thinking about Nick. She had been trying to politely avoid Nick after New Years' hoping that he would leave her thoughts and dreams, but she was wrong. There was something about Nick that just had a hold of her that wouldn't let go.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water, want you?" Nick asked his tone a little flat. Finn just nodded. Nick opened his mouth with an apologetic look on his face but he didn't say anything and just walked away as he scratched the back of his head. Finn stood alone looking around.

"Hey, you're Poncho's friend right?" Buster asked as walked towards her.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked confused.

"Nicky?" Buster corrected.

"Oh yes, we work together in Vegas."

"Ah, another scientist. I worked with Nicky in Dallas. We were in the 1-8." Buster chuckled as he took a swig of his Pepsi.

"The 1-8?" Finn asked, the man looked shocked almost even a little offended that Finn would ask.

"We are only the meanest and toughest SOBs in Texas," he said his accent heavy. "We were one of the SWAT teams for Dallas PD."

"Oh…" Finn said a little shocked.

"Nicky, didn't say anything?" Buster asked now shocked.

"I don't know, never to me." Finn said confused but her mind almost flooded with questions.

"Really? He was only with us for a little while but he could've gone places within the department. He was a great office. Fearless dude. You'd want him to have your back, but you'd know." Buster said.

"Why'd he leave?" Finn asked, and Buster took a deep breath and made a face.

"That's really not for me to say. You should talk to him." Buster said as he left.

Once his spot was voided Finn could see Nick looking at her. She could see his frustration return as well as another emotion that she couldn't yet make out. She saw Nick turn away and storm off.

"Nick!" Finn yelled as she attempted to follow him.

* * *

What do you think? More drama to come. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Splash of Crazy  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI  
Please Review!

* * *

Finn follows Nick through the crowd seeing him go through a door. She continued only to lose him in an indoor garden exhibit, that the door had led them too. Finn took in the scenery it was quite peaceful and beautiful but she couldn't admire it too long because she needed to talk to Nick. She scanned the area in a similar way she did on the plane and she was able to spot him and follow him once more.

Finn thought it was slightly ironic that Nick chose to storm off in such a peaceful area when it was evident that he was dealing with something that was weighing heavily on his mind and soul. This place could act as a sanctuary for the stubborn Texan if he let it. Nick was unsure if he could trust Finn with the weight that was on his shoulders. It's hard to put your guard down when it's been up for so long.

"I thought this was an exit," Nick chuckled as he stared at a water fountain, looking at Finn only for a moment. "I guess, that's karma for being such a jerk to you. I'm sorry." Nick said sincere.

"Nick, I don't want you to think I…" Finn started but Nick interrupted her.

"I'm not mad at you. Hell, I woulda done the same thing." Nick said looking at the fountain. A strange silence took over the pair. Finn was unsure what to say or if she should say anything. She could see the gears in Nick's head turning. He looked like he wanted to talk to her but something was stopping him. Something he didn't know or could control.

"You don't have to tell me." Finn said touching his arm. Nick gave her a nervous smile. Just as Finn went to turn and walk away Nick grabbed her hand.

"I joined up with Dallas PD right out of college. Green as can be. I served as a uniform cop for about five years, and then I tried out with the 1-8. I rolled with them like two and a half years and then I became a CSI and came out here." Nick confessed. It may not have been a real confession but to Nick it certainly felt like one. All while still holding Finn's hand.

"Why did you leave?" Finn asked.

"I couldn't stay…" Nick said letting go of Finn's hand. He nervously ran his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath. "Remember when you asked me why I haven't settled down yet?"

"Yes." Finn said nodding.

"I tried, too." Nick said with a defeated looking on his face. "Her name was Olivia. I met her right after I got with the 1-8. We dated for two years." Nick turns and smiles at Finn once again before looking away yet again.

"It was awesome. I had a great job. A great girl. She had a heart of gold, and she put up with me, and she wanted to do so much, help so many. I didn't appreciate it, or her… every night with the 1-8, we'd go out drinking and get into bar fights, we were the toughest SOBs. Doing real man stuff, and Olivia hated it. She hated the 1-8. She wanted me to get out and I didn't want to…" Nick said as he sat down on the fountain as he looked around.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"One night we got into a terrible fight. I was too drunk to remember what we were fighting about. The only thing I remember is her crying and then her slapping me and then leaving. I passed out on the couch… The next morning, Rocky and a few uniform officers were at my door… I thought I was getting arrested. I thought I hurt her."

"Why were they there?"

"Olivia was headed to her mother's house. A drunk blew through a red light and crashed into her. She died before she got to the hospital…" Nick said pausing as if taking a brief moment of silence. "After her death, I spiraled out of control a little. Rocky, that other guy, he was our commander and was able to talk some sense into my thick skull. I needed to get out of the 1-8. He transferred me out to CSI, but I was still in muck. I needed to get out of Dallas. Rocky wrote me a great recommendation letter to Vegas, and here I am." Nick said shrugging his shoulders as he stood up slowly.

"I'm sorry." Finn said unsure what to say. "Why didn't you say something? I don't mean just now, I never would've guessed you for SWAT…"

"Good. No one at the lab knows. I didn't want to be known as a SWAT guy who couldn't make it because I was damn good at my job, just as I am now. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, but I thought if you knew my past you would think differently of me." Nick said giving his shoulders another defeated shrug.

"Nick, we all have stuff." Finn said touching his arm.

"I guess. Anytime I tell someone I feel like everything goes wrong… it usually goes wrong regardless." Nick said smiling. "Lauren called me damaged goods… among other things."

"Forget her. You're a great guy." Finn said still touching his arm.

That's all it took for their awkward sexual tension to show its ugly head again. Nick closed the gap putting a hand on Finn's waist, and pulled her close. Finn kept her one hand on his arm and used her other to hold the front of his shirt. They kissed briefly, but the moments their lips touched they felt the fire that they had for each other on New Years' was back. Finn pulled away and held Nick at bay, before she walked away.

"Finn!" Nick called as he followed Finn back out to the mixer.

"Finn!" she heard from someone else say from within the hall.

"Mike?" Finn said confused as her ex-husband, Captain Mike Robinson with Seattle PD, picked her up in an excited hug. Finn felt her stomach dropped as she looked at Nick.

* * *

What do you think? Please Review!


End file.
